The present invention is directed to an X-ray diagnostics installation comprising control elements for controlling defined components and comprising an activation switch by means of which the control elements can be switched from an ineffective condition to an effective condition.
An X-ray diagnostics installation of a C-bend or C-frame has an X-ray radiator and an X-ray receiver at its ends to form an X-ray system. An apparatus of this type can be employed for angiocardiography. The region of the patient to be examined is therefor selected by adjusting the C-frame along its circumferential direction, by swiveling the frame and by displacing the column on which the frame is mounted. These movements can be remotely controlled at a control box at which control elements for this purpose are provided and these are particularly capable of being fashioned as rocker levers or switches.